


Choose Wisely

by Knightfalling_for_you



Series: Movie Nights [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, I love Nate but he's a third wheel., Indiana Jones - Freeform, More movie nights, three's company - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfalling_for_you/pseuds/Knightfalling_for_you
Summary: Mick has walls, and while he doesn’t advertise it, he’s not used to people just slipping past them. It’s one thing in a fight, when there’s no time to hesitate and you know what the cost is. But people touching him, getting close to him in casual, everyday circumstances isn’t the same, because he doesn’t always know what they’re after or what they want. And he likes Amaya, he really does. But he doesn’t know what she wants from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Movie nights are starting to become a regular thing. When Mick shows up at Amaya’s door on Thursday night with a bowl of popcorn, she doesn’t even blink. She slips a hoodie on over her pajama top, clears her stuff off the couch, and lets him in.

Despite the fact that it’s one in the morning (Mick wonders if she was asleep in the first place, but knows better than to ask).

“What’d you pick tonight?” she asks with a yawn, curling up on the couch.

“Gideon, play _Raiders of the Last Ark,”_ he says, sitting down. He’s careful to put a little space between them, about a cushion-length apart. It’s not he doesn’t like having her around, but he’s still a little jarred from the last time, when she was so close all it it would’ve taken to close the distance and kiss her was a simple turn of his head. 

Mick has walls, and while he doesn’t advertise it, he’s not used to people just slipping past them. It’s one thing in a fight, when there’s no time to hesitate and you know what the cost is. But people touching him, getting close to him in casual, everyday circumstances isn’t the same, because he doesn’t always know what they’re after or what they want. And he likes Amaya, he really does. But he doesn’t know what she wants from him.

When it comes to what Mick wants from her, it’s another tough question. Sure, she’s beautiful, and graceful, and something tells him that, given the right circumstances, she could put him flat on his back and he’d be okay with it. And when she’s this close, and the only light is coming from the movie, it’s tempting to lean over and see what’d happen if . . .

But he’s getting ahead of himself. For one thing, Amaya’s from the 1940s. Sooner or later, she’s going back, all the sooner if she finds Rex’s killer. There’s no point in getting attached, getting too close if she’s just going to leave. And for another thing, Amaya doesn’t know anything about Mick, not really.

She doesn’t know about the fire that killed his entire family, the fire he caused. She doesn’t know about all the people he caught and killed under the Time Masters’ command. She doesn’t know about how he hunted his own friends as Chronos, how close he got to killing all of them. 

So even if Amaya likes him right now, he’s not sure those feelings will stick.

He’s thinking about all of this as the _Indiana Jones_ theme roars in the background, when suddenly his musings are interrupted by Nate bursting through the door, a broad grin on his face.

“I heard the song of my people!” he cries, making a mad dash for the couch. He plops down between Mick and Amaya, and Mick could swear he sees her lips curl into an annoyed frown.

“Gideon pause the movie,” she mutters, reaching past Nate to grab a fistful of popcorn. Then she turns back to glare at him. “You’re not an archeologist.”.

“Well, yeah, but still. As both a history nerd and a movie nerd, I’d be out of my mind not to—”

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” Mick grunts, glaring at him, as Amaya pops a few kernels into her mouth.

“I was up late reading, and I may have gotten carried away,” he says. “Can I watch it with you guys? Please?” Mick and Amaya exchange looks. _On the one hand,_ Mick thinks, _we don’t have a legitimate reason to send him out, because there wasn’t anything going on before he showed up. But on the other hand, there’s absolutely zero chances of anything going on happening if Nate’s here. Not that anything is going to happen. But if it did . . ._

“Your call,” Mick tells Amaya, deciding it’s best to pass the buck. She lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“Look, Nate, uh . . . it’s not that we don’t want to watch this with you. It’s just that . . . this is the first time I’ve seen _Indiana Jones,_ and I don’t want a trained historian commenting every five seconds on the inaccuracies.”  _Oh, she's good._

“I wouldn’t do that!” Nate protests, his voice going up on octave. 

Mick sends him a meaningful look. “Remember that two-hour rant you went on when Jax asked if Robin Hood was real?”

“That was educational!” 

“Look, you could always ask Gideon to play it in your room separately,” Amaya suggests. Nate lets out a huff, standing up. “I’m sure Ray would watch it with you, if you asked him.”

“Fiiiine,” Nate mutters, walking out. “But you better not have stolen all of the popcorn.” Mick lets out a sigh of relief as the rays of light that were trickling in from the hallway fade as the door swings shut behind him. Amaya turns to look at Mick, placing one of her hands on his.

“I don’t bite, you know,” she says, lifting her eyebrows.

“Most of the time,” he says, pointing at her totem with a small smile. He wouldn’t really mind being bitten by her, he thinks, as he scoots a little closer. She leans her head on his shoulder, and he can’t help but notice that it feels like a perfect fit there. “Gideon, press play.”

And if Mick had any doubt that Amaya wanted to spend time with just him, it’s all gone after the first movie. Because that thing she said about Nate ruining the movie by pointing out all the mistakes? It must’ve been an excuse to get rid of him, because she does it herself, starting with pointing out that Egypt was occupied by Britain in 1936, so there’s no reason for the Germans to have a base there. Also, when they move on to _The Last Crusade_ , the only other movie in the franchise that’s really worth watching (in his opinion), she immediately guesses that Elsa’s working for the bad guys (“She looks like a poster child for the Aryan race”).

By the time the credits roll for the second time, Amaya’s lying down, her head propped up against Mick’s stomach and her legs practically intertwined with his under a blanket. He lets out a sigh, starting to sit up, even though his bones ache and he doesn’t want to go anywhere.

“It’s still early,” she says softly, barely able to keep her eyes open. “You might as well stay.

“Okay,” he says, Before lying back down, though, he leans over and presses a kiss to Amaya’s forehead. She smiles up at him, letting out a contented hum.

“You chose wisely, sir.”


End file.
